Viscount Calah
Viscount Calah is a major political figure governing Andurana from Sabbaton Towers, and is the father of Lilith and Namah. Appearance Calah has the form of a feline-like Dreamkeeper, mostly resembling that of a big cat like a lion or cougar; with golden-yellow fur on the upper part of his head and along his snout, a trim-line under his chin and tail, while the rest of his fur is light-colored with a small tip at the end of his tail. He has mostly been seen in business suits. While in the early Prelude his suit was green, he is now commonly seen wearing a black tuxedo suit with a yellow tie and black shoes. Personality Calah's position as a politician leaves him between trying to maintain his ideal image in the best way possible, while also having to tend to the struggles of being a parent. He has no idea how to properly talk to his children and tends to speak from like a political viewpoint which can cause confusion for Lilith when she wants a simple yes or no. His lack of understanding of how his own children behave tends to leave Lilith to question him at times while Namah to resent him for the way he treats her. While he does seem to care enough to provide the two of them birthdays and allow Namah to join him for AllSpirits Eve with her sister, his efforts almost feel like he needs to do them rather than wanting to. Taking great pride in his position, he does what he can to keep up the role he wants to leave on people, especially with recent elections going on and his only known competition being Naresh. In regards to the little things that can possibly ruin his image, like when Lilith accidentally saw him and Tinsel making out in his office, he tried to deal with it like a businessman would by having someone else represent him in getting her to sign a non-disclosure form. In what may be his most darkest secret, he likely had something bad happen to Lilith's mother after conceiving Namah with Tinsel; which she used this fact as blackmail to keep his illegitimate daughter a secret from the public. Calah is very infatuated with Tinsel, who tends to manipulate his emotions and decisions through her vanity and often times when he feels the need to comfort her. This can even cause him to disregard his own children's word on certain issues in favor of Tinsel's. He also tends to let himself get caught up in the moment to make out with her, even in his own office. This also shows how careless he can be and never think to do a simple task of "locking a door" to prevent being found out. History Past In 1212 A.D., Calah would succeed the previous Viscount, Liddo, after the latter was ridiculed for being in an affair with a young Tinsel. His campaign involved being family friendly, involving his lovely wife and newborn daughter, Lilith; resulting in his win by a landslide. However, sometime afterward he would conceive another child, Namah, with Tinsel. As a result, his wife would end up disappearing through unknown means and he would continue his role of Viscount as a single parent. Prelude Volume 3 Chapter 8 In his office, Calah is questioning the legitimacy of Lilith and Namah's explanation about recent events; specifically relating to the claims of them damaging the antechamber with a group of boys. Moments later, Tinsel arrives to manipulate Calah into distrusting his daughters' claims even further. After Namah kicks Tinsel in the face when she starts putting down Lilith, Calah is quick to rush to Tinsel's aid. As Calah demands Lilith and Namah to be quiet, he pulls Tinsel into a tender hug and comforts her with reassuring words, as Lilith and Namah look on in defeat. Trivia * Despite his relative importance to the plot of the series, he has made only one major appearance in the series in Volume 3. * According to David Lillie, Calah is not based on any real-life politician, but is based around his own views of real-life American politics. Quotes *(to Lilith) "It's called politics honey, only grown-ups get it." *"I knew I should have used chains." *"Slashed in the face?! Where do you think up this garbage?" References Navigation Category:Males Category:Prelude Characters Category:GNS Characters Category:Dreamkeepers